Mysticism and All it's Antics with Monsters
by MarkedByKayn
Summary: The Worlds of Doctor Strange and the Yokai intervene continuously with Each other after Alucard wreaked havoc on it. Witness as Steven Strange adapts to this new change and takes a turn in his life by associating with the Academy. (Follows an AU after-ending of Infinity War and rewritten ending of Rosario Vampire Manga version)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, I have returned with a second story after so long. I am happy to announce this second project and I hope that my readers will join me in seeing this through. This idea came somewhat random because I just recently finished seeing the movie for Strange and read through Rosario, and I have a somewhat fair idea that this seems like an actually possible thing in the world of Mysticism. As for the Time, this story will take place after a speculated ending version of Infinity war and it will be an AU ending to the canon manga story.**

 **Without much further ado, let us get into this!**

* * *

Hot Summer days were very difficult to handle in Kamar Taj. The sun was burning against Steven Strange's Skin as he was laying down in his bed, windows wide open in hopes that the Wind would provide some cooling against this heat. He was currently studying one of the Ancient one's Last books, and with it, one of the last books he had yet to read through. He had spent his days with balancing the Mystic realms but also finishing his studies of all Mystic arts and knowledge so he could properly stand up to the role of Supreme Sorcerer. It was a tough role, and he had just been selected for it very recently, given the circumstances that occurred when Thanos invaded the Earth in search of the Infinity Stones.

"The Epic of Gilgamesh? You really want to read through this whole collection?" Came a voice from the entrance to Strange's room. Said Supreme Sorcerer looked up and spotted his friend Wong.

"Yes. Aside from all the knowledge obtained, this is one interesting piece of Literature. The First King of Human Civilization as we know it. It fascinates" Was all strange replied before he used his magic to instantly move in front of Wong and reach out with his hand. The Librarian sighed out and replied to the offered Handshake.

"You know it gets annoying when you do the whole spacial replacement spell so many times. You should try walking a little more".

Strange snickered a little at the comment and let go of Wong's hand, and then used the Spacial replacement spell again to port them both into the Living room, where Wong stumbled back right on top of a couch.

"Damn it Strange. I will never get used to this." Wong complained and leaned himself back into the couch, sighing loudly.

"I take it you did not just visit me in Kamar Taj just for a drink?" The Sorcerer Supreme asked, snipping with his finger in the process which made two cups filled with Tea appear on the table, their sweet delicious odor quickly filling the room for both attendants to smell the hot liquid.

"No. There has been a Problem. A very big one and it falls into Our hands to deal with it."

"Go on Wong." Strange replied and leaned forth with his head, showing a sudden interest in this news which the Librarian was bringing.

"Some of the Apprentices have been sighting strange occurrences. One of the Realms of the Multiverse has been going...off the rails. Their conflicts have started to leak into other worlds and they need to be Stopped quickly."

Steven Strange nodded, stroking his chin with his gloved left hand and sunk deep into thought, contemplating just how he will address this Matter. "And what exactly was this conflict about? I need information and I assume you either have it or know who does."

Wong only nodded his head and was about to talk when suddenly the gates to Kamar Taj were busted open and one of the Sorcerers came in, panting hard and looking straight towards Steven.

"Sorcerer Supreme, There has been an Attack. We need you in Japan Now!"

Doctor Strange and Wong both stood up, eyeing the Sorcerer before looking at each other, then nodded.

"Alright, Whatever you had to tell me, Wong, it has to wait. I will be right back." The Supreme Sorcerer declared, and just like that, disappeared from both their sights.

Wong just rubbed his temples and sat down again, the annoyance clear in his eyes. "I will never get used to this."

* * *

Buildings were falling, a Loud roar covered the ears of all living beings nearby. Tanks were firing away at the xenomorphic monstrosity that was rampaging away, Making his way towards the Pillar of pure energy that erupted when Aono Tsukune removed the holy lock and released his entire vampiric prowess, risking the transformation just to save Moka.

Alucard knew that this power could be threatening, the sheer quantity and quality of it was different than the other oppositions so far. Planned or not, whatever this pillar was, It held what Alucard assumed to be Tenmei's Trump card. Said Master Tactician has been trying to use his entire power to keep Alucard back from advancement and felt that it was no success. Touhou was having no success either, and not even Otonashi's Powers could halt his advance.

Alucard was close to crushing this power that arose, Lifting the left arm of his Main body and calling it down onto it, but before he could do so, the Pillar dispersed. Alucard noticed that Moka's and Tsukune's Companions had formed a circle around the two, and on the ground was a Spellcaster circle formed.

As the Pillar was fully gone, Tsukune and Moka reappeared, the transformation has been a full success. Instead of a Ghoul, Tsukune became a Shinso and Moka was back on her feet, empowered and fully recovered as well. Alucard, however, was taken back by this, mainly because he noticed his main body was missing the very arm it tried to crush the Pillar with.

Akua more so than the others rejoiced at the sight of Moka having been fully healed. She was tempted to tacklehug her, but given the situation, she knew she had to hold that back until after Alucard has been defeated.

Tsukune and Moka shared the thoughts, thankful for their allies having helped them, reaching out to them with their voices. Their onslaught onto the Vampire King was something else. Their attacks left huge holes in his main body, mowing and tearing him down with seemingly no effort. Surprised by that display of Power, Alucard focused his powers to regenerate all the damage done to him, ending their short victory-rejoice in the process.

Alucard smirked down at the group of people, voicing his disappointment in the powers displayed by Tsukune and Moka.

"Not yet. The time for despair hasn't even come yet." He started, earning questioned and surprised looks from the others. "have you forgotten about the 'egg' I planted back when we met in the village of Snowgirls? It won't be long, All the eggs around the country should be hatching soon."

The Group thought back and remembered what that thing was that was planted inside the wall. Dread started to arise in their eyes, and Alucard took it even yet another step further, using a Spell incantation to show them Images in the sky. Images of those Creations raging havoc in every major city within Japan.

"You are insane!" Roared Tsukune, to which Alucard drily replied with "This is not a joke. You are one of us now, It's about time you stop siding with the Humans."

Alucard kept talking in the Idea that Tsukune no longer belonged to humans and thus should surrender the Idea of coexistence, telling him about how Tenmei used him in order to safely transform him into what he is now.

A Kick silenced one of the many regrowing tentacle-like limbs that had a Mouth, with which Alucard talked to Tsukune. But just as one was damaged, another took it's place to speak, further feeding an Identity crisis to the young Human turned Shinso. But The arguing went back and forth, with Tsukune sinking so deep into the thought that Alucard could successfully entangle him with the Xenomorphic tentacles.

He, however, broke free of the hold after having made up his mind and glared into Alucard's eyes. "I will overcome this fight and prove that even WE can come to an understanding."

Alucard was taken aback by this statement, so much that reinforcements were able to ambush his main body and damage it further. First to appear were Haiji, Gin, and Ling-Ling. Followed by Miu Sailung and the Routier.

Just as they followed up, the images Alucard showed changes as well, showing the two Chinese Families cooperating with each other to defend every city under attack. Alucard was losing his plan he spent two hundred years on, and so he focused his regeneration to reshape the main body's Hand, slamming it down onto the group and expressing how sickened he was of their goodwill for each other.

But before the regenerated arm connected, something very weird and unforeseen happened. His Body was starting to be pulled together by Yellow spark-like Tethers and wires, tieing him up and restraining his tentacles one after the other.

Everyone immediately felt a dreadful amount of Power appear and turned their heads to face where it came from.

"Your Attack on my world Ends here, Alucard." the Sorcerer Supreme voiced and descended himself to the ground with the Cloak of levitation. His Gloved hands constantly waving in circles or thrusts, forming spell incantations one after the other, his left wrist being circled with several incantation-rings of Green color. While Alucard was being restrained by Doctor Strange's magic, he also used the Eye of Agamoto to restore the damage dealt with the city. Houses were slowly rebuilding themselves, the debris flying up as if being moved in reverse.

Everyone was surprised and awed at the feat executed by the Sorcerer, whereas Alucard was only further angered by this. He tried to break free from the hold, but knew he could not do so in open sight or else the Sorcerer will just toughen the restrains.

"Who are you? And what is this Power of yours?" The Shinso asked away, his eyes burning with anger.

"I am of no Importance Alucard. What matters is that I am the one who is going to put a Stop to your doings. Your Wrath has Haunted this world for too long. Surrender and I will simply contain you. Resist and I am forced to destroy you."

Alucard, of course, did not take light of the cocky Threat from the sorcerer, and so, Unaware of said Sorcerer, he plunged a tentacle Under the earth which reappeared behind Steven and Stabbed him clean through his chest. But as he did that, he suddenly felt very dizzy, and before he knew it. Things were redoing themselves. Strange appearing from the sky, casting incantations and Threatening him with restrainment or death.

"What is this...I stabbed you. I saw it, I felt it!" Alucard said and did the same thing again, only to relive the moment yet again. But he was not the only one, everyone was reliving this moment, and Touhou and Tenmei were eyeing the sorcerer with a mixture of dread and shock. Was he doing what they thought he did?

"You see. It is the same thing with you Evildoers." The Sorcerer started. "You never listen until you are left with no Choice. You have absorbed countless Beings in your path to Vengeance and have undoubtedly become someone no one can defeat with Physical Means. But just as your Outer power grew, your Inner power lost its dependence and Protection. Your mind has become twisted with Arrogance, and now that you are so far with your Plan, you have thrown all patience out of the window, as they say."

"This does not explain what you have done!" Alucard shot back to which Steven Strange only replied with a casual Nod. "No, it does not. Just as you used Powers from your Realm to penetrate into My world and harm it, I have come to use Power from My world to push back Yours. I have put all the Involved here into a Timeloop. An endless Loop only I can break. You are Trapped in this Moment for all Eternity unless you do Exactly as I say."

Alucard was vehemently Angered by this statement. An endless time-loop? It had to be some kind of Trick. An Illusion of sorts. Steven just snickered at the memory of how this is exactly how he duked it out with Dormammu and was tempted to say the phrase.

"So, Alucard. Do you want to Bargain your Freedo-" but before he could finish the sentence, a Tentacle was slithered past the restrains and bore a hole through Strange's entire chest. And just like that, the Moment rewinded again to where Strange appeared.

"Alucard, You should consider your Options. Otherwise, you will keep doing this Forever!" But Alucard did not surrender. Not to this Human. He refused to be put down by something he deemed so much less than his own and tried his hardest to forcefully break free from the restrains, roaring and violently struggling against them.

Tenmei approached the Sorcerer as did Touhou and the rest, eyeing him surprised, shocked, awed, astonished or dreaded, depending on the person that looked at him.

"So...Humans have acquired the capability of Magic?" Touhou started off the conversation, paying very close attention to the male's facial features, studying his entire attire for clues of identification. What stood out the most was the White stripes in his hair, above his ears and the red cape as well as the Eye-shaped necklace holding a green light-up gem inside it.

"They have had this Power for many centuries. Most just try to keep things under the Radar if possible. The world is miles apart from being ready in partaking this higher form of Power." Strange replied, looking back to Touhou, studying his features as well. The first thing he noticed was the third eye on his forehead. It seemed to function just like any other eye would for any being.

"And who are you if we may ask?" Tenmei intervened next, his expression one of skepsis, but slight relief as well. Tenmei was a world full of happy that a Sorcerer manipulating time was on their side and not Alucards.

"That all will have to wait. You have many questions, and I will come due to answering them all but first, we must stop Alucard."

As if on cue, Alucard's Main body roared out loudly as it Broke free from the Restraints, regenerating at a much quicker Pace. Strange immediately levitated off and started recasting Spells, triggering the Timeloop again and resetting the Event to where he appeared.

"Not so fast Alucard. You still have to Surrender your Wrath."

"I WILL NOT BE BROKEN BY THE LOWEST OF LESSER CREATURES! YOU ARE BUT A MERE HUMAN!" The Shinso raged out and fought the restrains with as much power as he could again, hoping to repeat the scenario and tried to think of a way to bypass the Loop or the Sorcerer's Attention. Strange however just moved his right hand up, then thrust it forward, palm facing Alucard and in the blink of an eye, he was gone from everyone else's Sight.

Strange then waved his hand again and the air itself was cracking like a piece of glass, into which the Sorcerer walked straight into it, turning to the group of Yokai and waved up his finger. "I will be right back" Before walking into the mirror dimension, followed by Tenmei, Touhou, Tsukune, Moka and Rubi, which all of them, however, did so without the Sorcerer's Immediate knowledge.

Alucard was rampaging against the restrains and soon freed himself from them, to which Strange responded by closing off the entrance to the Mirror Dimension.

"In here, you can do no harm to Anyone ever again. This...This is the Mirror Dimension. It is a Realm that exists parallel to the Human world but on a different Universal Frequency. They cannot hear us, they cannot see us, they cannot feel us. In here, you are shut out from ever influencing my world or any other ever again."

Alucard collected his powers as he listened to the Sorcerer and soon regenerated his whole body, standing tall as a skyscraper again.

"But I can hurt you, and those Pests behind you."

 _"Behind me?"_ Strange thought and as he turned around, he witnessed said Following people and sighed out loud, waving his hands up a bit before letting them fall to his hips.

"Really now? Alright, If you are here already, You can help me take care of him. I don't wanna Kill him, but It looks like he leaves us no choice." The Sorcerer replied and started creating magical circles while also removing the green incantation which upheld the time-loop.

"This will be the End of your Plans Alucard, but it doesn't have to be the end of you too." Strange spoke, earning only a mad roar from the Shinso.

"It is hopeless. He is so driven by his anger for Humanity that he will stop at nothing and no one to get what he wants." Tenmei replied to the Sorcerer who only nodded after giving him a look for a few seconds.

"Alright then" Doctor Strange answered before turning his full attention to the Shinso. "...Let's get on with it."

* * *

"You think they will be alright?" Kurumu asked, having an extremely worried look on her face, having witnessed the entire moment. Despite their new powerful supposed ally, the dread of loss was still present, after all, Alucard couldn't be killed off even if they completely tired him out.

"They will. We just gotta have faith in them and await their return. Until then we should tend to the injured Human soldiers. Whoever hasn't died and is wounded needs to be brought away from here." Gin replied, waving his hands towards the direction where the tanks had been last sighted by him. "Move, now!" He then commanded and everyone did as told, running towards the south of the city, following the streets to reach the destroyed tanks and the leftovers of the jets that were not torn apart into pieces, searching for survivors and tending to them to the best of each individual's capability.

* * *

 **I will make the cut for the first chapter here. Leave an R &R If this story seems decent enough to continue! **

**Thank you for reading and I will see you soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, I have returned with the second chapter to my second story. I wish I would have updated it sometimes sooner, but my finals were finally announced and I had to put full focus on them. BUT now that they are over, I can fully dedicate myself to my hobbies, which includes this story. So I hope you will enjoy a read once again and have fun.**

 **Let's go**

* * *

The King of Vampires was pissed. REALLY PISSED. He lashed out with every tentacle he had, attacking all his opponents with a raging flurry of strikes. Each and everyone, however, managed to dodge, block or even riposte the offensive maneuver.

Strange used his spellcasting to shield himself from the physical hits, completely negating the impact.

Touhou just used his powers to cut through them all.

Tenmei punched his way past.

Moka and Tsukune were dodging and blocking the attacks as good as they could and Rubi was just hiding behind the Sorcerer Supreme who did not take kindly of that strategy as he was defending himself, and with it, her.

"Mind explaining to me why you are not participating in this battle yourself?" He asked, somewhat annoyed but in a manageable mood so far. Rubi just kept watching in awe at Strange's mystical prowess, completely missing the question. That did not calm the good Doctor at all.

"Fine, when this is over, then we will talk." He concluded and then raised his hands. Suddenly, they duplicated, and the result duplicated itself too until there were at least 20 arms total. After that, many more Doctor Strange's came out of the one, surrounding Alucard. He just glared around at all the clones before being caught by surprise by every single one of them throwing out a Mystical rope to bind him, his entire body being tied up almost inch by inch, the head of his Human body was the only thing not restrained.

The Sorcerer slowly floated towards Alucard, completely ignoring the other 5 participants who could only stare at the demonstration of force from Strange.

"So, Alucard. Why not tell me what it is that moves you to such force of will. What is it about your hatred for the Human race that brings you this far down the path of revenge?"

The King of Vampires glared into the eyes of the Sorcerer with a burning anger, which Strange only replied to with a calm, stoic look into Alucard's eyes. The King of Vampires after some time dropped his glare, realizing that he cannot free himself from those restraints, try as he wanted to. So he took the Sorcerer's 'offer' and started speaking.

"They are dooming this world and everyone in it."

Doctor Strange rose an eyebrow at that notion, remembering a certain archived conversation between a homicidal megalomaniac sentient robot and the Mindstone-wearer. Strange could already tell, if Tony had been nearby he would have tried really hard to somewhere insert a humorous remark about copyrighting.

"Yes. That might be true. The Human species is not exactly the brightest light in the pit of stupidity. The Youth of their existence makes them prone to mistakes. The Capability to feel pride leads to arrogance. And they are never satisfied with what they have until they lose it and realize they have nothing. They Believe that Fate and Freedom are two different things that can be grasped and controlled. It has pushed them to great lengths of advancement, but also has made them vulnerable to the darkest motives."

Alucard found a surprise at Strange's words, listening carefully as he witnessed a Human being fully honest about Humanity's flaws. He was not expecting that. And neither did any of the other five already unwanted guests who were now eavesdropping their conversations.

"But why-" Alucard started, upset in his voice. "Why stop me from erasing that? Why stop me from my wrath which ultimately serves a supreme good deed?"

"Because it is Genocide." Strange shot back in a calm voice, crossing his arms in the Process. "You forget that your goal carries the extinction of an entire race with it. Not even you can carry so much blood on your hands. I know many individuals in the Multi-verse and only one single being has ever managed to walk away having erased so many lives. And that was because they were not killed, but simply erased. You are taking the route to killing that many lives. That is a difference that breaks every single psyche. Every one."

Alucard growled in spite of the Sorcerers words but gave them thought. "Why do you protect the humans? You are one too, yes, but the honesty in your words leaves me to think you are not just standing up for Humanity because of a race-born connection. What are your Motives."

The Doctor moved one hand to his chin and stroked it, deep in thought of the proper choice of words for the answer to that one. He then concluded his answer and lowered himself so they were head to head in height.

"Ironically because they are Humans. They are young, that means they have so much potential to learn. To grow. To better themselves from their mistakes."

Alucard was about to retort when the Doctor resumed his answer with a question he knew Alucard could not answer. "Did the Shinso have a much better start? Did they not do these same mistakes a few thousand years back? Every form of life takes time to reach harmony with its world. That is a fact set in stone by time. Instead of erasing Humanity you could have chosen to teach them, now that Shinso and Humans are introduced to one another."

Alucard gave the Sorcerer's words thought. As much as it was a hateful idea, It was not wrong. Alucard could...but he just had no will to. He saw himself absolutely unable to forgive humanity, much less live among them. But considering the situation, he was unable to do much. The Sorcerer had him in a tight hold, those strings were something Alucard could not break with sheer force, the brutal endless onslaught on him earlier weakened him too much. All he could do is focus on his regeneration so at the very least he cannot be killed off.

He saw no way out of this one so he tried his best to slither one of the smaller tentacles underground, hoping it would go unnoticed while it burrowed it's way underneath, straight towards Tsukune and Moka. Once it was below them it burst up from the ground and reached for Moka's cross, forcibly taking it off her neck then slithered back underground where it would quickly retract to Alucard himself, the cross pulled with it so it would come in contact with the main body.

"I WILL NEVER ALLOW MYSELF TO ACCEPT THIS FILTHY RACE!" Alucard roared in one last attempt of protest before his body started to deform itself, a spike-like growth occurring from his chest. Suddenly it burst up into the height, breaking through all of Doctor Strange's restraints in the process. Once high up, several pairs of Vampiric wings would spout from it, followed by long pink hair falling down from on top of it.

The abnormality formed itself into a female. Bloodriver Akasha, as it quickly was recognized by Tenmei, Touhou and Moka. Latter in particular started to tear up on the spot, looking up with joy in her eyes. It was her Mother, she was so sure of it. Akasha speaking to Alucard with a volume everyone heard, despite the soothing calm and low tone of her voice, only confirmed Moka's thoughts.

"200 years has it been now. Quite a while, do you not agree, Alucard?" She asked while staring down at him, her eyes on the outside expressing a calm smile. But despite having been sealed within him, she was still connected to his consciousness. She knows the things he did, even if it was for the sake of vengeance and his peace. On the inside, she was furious.

Touhou and Tenmei quickly flew up to join her side. Both were happy to see her, but they knew this was neither the time nor the place for a happy go lucky reunion.

"Akasha. Good to see you are still doing good." Touhou replied while fixing his glasses. She, however, could only muster a small grin in the process before replying. "I am glad to see you two again. But that will be very short-lived I fear."

Alucard only glared in silence before slowly closing his eyes and raising himself to be at their height. He sighed out heavily before reconnecting his eyes with Akasha.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked her to which she only nodded. Based on the knowing looks, Touhou and Tenmei both figured it out and just remained close-by.

"Mister Sorcerer-" Tenmei began and turned only his head to look towards Doctor Strange. "Please bring the others out. We are about to self-destruct, and the Blast might pull them all in if they are not far away."

Akasha meanwhile gave Moka a glance then smiled widely. That one smile meant the world to Moka because she knew exactly what her mother told her. No words were needed. Akasha was proud of Moka. But before Moka could reply at all, she suddenly found herself back in the real world as did Tsukune and Rubi.

Doctor Strange completed transporting them back to the normal realm, and based on the looks he received, none of the three unwilled partakers were happy about it.

* * *

"So this is it" Touhou threw out and sighed loudly, fixing his glasses again. "This is how we end. How our Era, the age we spent so much on creating, will inevitably face its last breath?"

"Quite a success if you ask me" Tenmei replied as he slowly calmed down, his body going back to a more normal, less muscular form, his horns retracted from his head as well.

"We created an Age of unity. Peace. And while this Blockhead of a dad-figure did almost ruin it, we did a good job." Tenmei further added. Akasha and Alucard just silently listened to the two ranting and exchanging their opinions on how they are going to be dead in a few minutes and all the things surrounding them. Selfish, Alucard thought.

"You do not regret what you did?" Akasha suddenly asked, and although it seemed to be aimed at Alucard, the other two knew she asked all of the three present men. Alucard only shook his head before lowering it. "Everything I have done...no matter how cruel, or violent, was for the greater good of our people. With Humanity as it is, Every day I woke up dreading to wake in a world where there are no more of our people."

"But Alucard, Our People are not in danger of Extinction-" Akasha was, just as she replied, cut off by Alucard roaring out angrily into her naivety.

"ARE THEY NOW? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MIDDLE AGE? THE WITCHHUNTS? THE VAMPIRE-SLAUGHTERS? OR EVEN BEFORE THAT, THE HOLY CRUSADES? No matter under what facade Humanity masks their shadows to their own, We Shinso know what happened to us. Ever since we were first believed in as a Myth, the Humans made a hunt on us, and most of the time they did it for good sports. We faced near-extinction before, Akasha. But now Humans are much more advanced, their global populous nearly DOUBLED since then. The Shinso have no place in their world."

Akasha, Touhou, and Tenmei were all struck into silent contemplation by the words. All Alucard said was true, but even so, there were people like Tsukune, who have embraced the Shinso with all his heart. Especially Tenmei had faith in the young Human-turned-Shinso.

"That is why you put your Faith into someone who disagrees, Alucard." Tenmei then responded with. The King of vampires was surprised, to say the least. "Why do you think I orchestrated Tsukune's Transformation? Why do you think I worked so hard on creating positive, Beneficial bonds with Humans? Because I believe. And now, I passed my Belief on. Tsukune Aono can create the age of Peace and Coexistence we all seek. And if he fails, He can pass the torch to a Successor who shares his heart."

Alucard was not at a loss for words for the moment, going deep into thought about what was said. Then he just let out a soft laugh and leaned back. The Pulse of Akasha's Overcharge was reaching peak condition, their self-destruction was upon them anytime now.

"I am a little too old to Hope and Believe, Tenmei." The Vampire-king replied with before closing his eyes. Just then, His body and Akasha's were starting to light up, and every one of the four knew this was it.

Before they passed away, Tenmei released one last chuckle. "That is why we elderly pass on. We entrust our visions."

With that said, Akasha only smiled, Touhou proudly grinned, Tenmei smiled as well and Alucard let out his last breath, feeling at ease. At Peace.

* * *

"Let me back!" Moka roared into the Sorcerer's Face to which he just replied with a stoic stare, staying unfazed by her demand. "No can do. If they are not already Dead, Sending you back will just get you Killed, and your mother would most definitely not want your demise to be on her Hands, much less so if it is literally the last thing she did. See it from her side"

Moka grit her teeth in pure anger, but deep down she knew Strange was right about it. It was futile.

"How do you know so much? You only arrived moments ago, yet you knew the enemy, you knew us, you even knew Akasha." Rubi asked out like a gun, throwing question after Question at the Sorcerer.

"Records of my predecessor. I was recently...promoted...and my first job was to pick up on everything my former Teacher had her eyes on. The Realm of the Shinso was one of those things. It was not difficult putting everything together and decoding the situation as...well...what it was."

Rubi was, as one would expect it, awestruck at the Sorcerer. She had not seen one of such magnitude before. Just as she was gonna ask more questions, the Sorcerer glanced behind her to the mob of Moka's and Tsukune's friendship-circle running up on them, most of them concentrating on hugging the pair and Rubi for being safe. All except Akua who walked past them straight to the Sorcerer.

The Two exchanged a stoic glance towards each other until Akua then slowly walked past him, her shoulder brushing into his arm in the process. The Sorcerer only kept looking forward as did Akua.

"Let your Father know that the Sorcerer Supreme has changed. His good relationship with us is an important piece I'd like to preserve."

Akua only lowered her eyes to a more contemplative look before she vanished, leaving the Sorcerer alone who had to now deal with a bunch of Supernatural children in grown bodies.

* * *

 **I will put a break for the second chapter. I hope everyone liked this one as much as they did the first one. I will be back with another chapter, this time a bit sooner, hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am glad that my so far released chapters seem to everyone's liking, so with that in mind, I have made all plans to continue this story until it is finished. The Plot will stay a secret and develop as you read on, and it will surround characters from both verses.**

 **However, who or what happens will be a concern of a few chapters later. As of now, I intend to proceed with some adaption to the verses for each other, some small stuff to create a deeper connection.**

 **Without further ado, let's get into it.**

* * *

It took Doctor Strange quite a bit of time to completely undo the damages done by Alucard with the use of the Time stone, but eventually, he managed to recreate everything as if nothing ever happened. Needless to say, he also had to play around with some stories and even memory-manipulations to keep Kamar Taj's involvement under the radar. The Sorcerers were not yet ready to be an open part of the world, Strange believed, and so he turned every favor he had and could create to erase himself from the records.

However, the reveal of the Shinso to the humans was inevitable. The World as they knew took yet another turn into the surreal. First superhumans, then gods, aliens, and now para-dimensional humanoid myths. Just thinking about the preparations for Shinso to Human transition gave the Sorcerer Supreme a major headache, but a break was something he could not afford. He was surrounded by the youngsters from the Academy, each and every single one of them bombarding him with question after question. From average curiosity to who he was and what else he can do all the way to silly and outright absurd stuff like whether or not he was from another planet.

The Doctor grew tired of those questions VERY quickly and moved a finger to his lips, doing a "sshh" which ended up robbing everyone from their voices. Their lips moved, their breaths exited their mouths, but no sound whatsoever came out. He rubbed his temples and walked past the crows.

"First, let's get you all back to where you belong. Then, and There, I will answer whatever questions you have. ONE AFTER THE OTHER" he made a big emphasis on the last sentence to make clear that he is overly stressed from feeling like in an interrogation. One arm was lifted forward, fingers forming a C shape while the other hand, albeit shaped the same, moved in circles. Infront of Strange, a yellow-edged portal opened and the other side showed the Academy.

"Move. Please." The Doctor asked as he stepped aside and made a wave with his hand that gestured the lot to walk in and returns to their realm. With not much of a choice, they did just that, one after the other walking through until everyone was on the other side.

Doctor Strange followed last, closing the Sling-Ring portal behind him then snapped his fingers. After that, everyone's voice was restored with a Snap from Strange's finger. He gave everyone a quick glare to get the message through.

"I will answer your questions, but one after the other, please." He requested and most of them obliged with a simple nod. Tsukune was the first one to step forward with his questions.

"First things first...Who are you?"

The doctor just smiled very weakly to himself and looked Tsukune into the eyes. The Human-turned-Shinso could, just from that, feel the raw power from his opposite. In reflex to it, he gulped nervously.

"My name is Doctor Steven Strange. I am the newly appointed Sorcerer Supreme of the Sorcerers of Kamar Taj."

Tsukune nodded in recognition to the answer and wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead before going on with the next questions.

"How do you know about us? About Alucard? Or the Realm of the Yokai at all?"

Doctor Strange waved his hand weakly and a gust of wind blew into everyone's face. Next thing they knew, a chair was right behind the Doctor for him to sit down at, and just as there was a chair for him, there was a long couch behind them. Doctor Strange made a wave with the hand for them to sit, and so they did.

So far, his display of Power seemed to do one of two things. Get through that he is Amazing, and make sure they know he can be a threat. Doctor Strange tried to make a stance in order to measure the Yokai's reactions and to determine, based on his observations, whether or not they were a threat to his world.

"The Previous Sorcerer Supreme guarded the entirety of the Multiverse with her life for hundreds of years. After she passed away, and some time went by, I took up her mantle by Popular vote. First thing I had to do was orient myself on the Multiverse. Which realms contain which beings, how advanced are they, in which section of the galaxy do they lie and so on. I had to pick up every single grain of sand and every heap of dirt she left behind."

The last remark had a slight touch of injury to the voice, his thoughts jumping to Alucard upon mentioning. A certain smart witch seems to have picked that one up and replied accordingly.

"Like Alucard?" Ruby asked him, to which Strange only nodded once again. He leaned himself back and sighed out, more in frustration than anything.

"He is just the Latest escapade to walk across. Your Yokai realm is probably the most troublesome I have to deal with. The Sorcerer supreme enjoyed a specially good relationship with the beings from your world. Such as the Academy's now former leader, Tenmei, Aswell as the leading participants of any household or species. For example.." His look wandered to Moka for a second and his eyes grew more serious at the note. "Shuzen Issa of the Vampires."

As he'd expect it, Moka immediately grew curious for answers on that one. "You are Associated with my father?"

"About to be." The Doctor corrected her before snipping his fingers. Next thing that happened was that he had a can of soda in his hand from which he drank a few gulps before setting it down on a table no one noticed had appeared. Ruby stubbornly remained fascinated, whereas some of the others were starting to grow annoyed by this. Gin more so than others.

"The previous Sorceress Supreme enjoyed a more...Willing...Partnership with him. Most Yokai houses had to be convinced, negotiated with or in one case even threatened to guard the peace of all realms. The House of Shuzen was the only one of the vampires which cooperated willingly. Under a Condition, that is."

Moka's eyes, which the Doctor did not expect, grew in an excited anticipation rather than what he first assumed would be the worry for her father. "Does that mean he will visit us?"

Doctor Strange reached out for the soda can to get another gulp down before setting it down and nodded once more. "Assuming he wants to meet here, yes. I rather not force him, however. Issa is a very powerful ally and I'd like to not resort to violence with him. Defeating him would ruin a lot."

"Assuming you could, but My Dad is very very strong!" Moka defensively claimed, not fond of the Idea that a human could beat her father, who to her personal image was near-almighty.

The Doctor let out another sigh and emptied the can he left on the table before it suddenly vanished, followed by him getting up and dusting his lap off. "I assume you have no more questions for the moment? If so. Then we would be wise to go on towards the next steps for today's plans" He explained.  
As if on Cue, the bus arrived with the loud squeaky noise from its breaks, followed by the door opening and the Busdriver exiting. He tipped his hat weakly to greet the students and the Sorcerer Supreme before returning to his usual wide grin.

"It looks like Events were quite hectic around this time." The Driver first concluded before taking a good look at the crowd that was oddly comfortable on the couch Strange had let appear. It was Tsukune who stepped forward, his face showing that the mood was getting more serious again. The Busdriver looked into Tsukune's eyes and got the message, nodding, his grin disappearing.

"So..Tenmei is no more. It means the Academy needs a new principal. Well. I better get to his office. I am sure he left behind a Last will of sorts." He answered before slowly turning towards the academy and walked towards it, disappearing into it within the next minute of walking.

Doctor Strange coughed weakly to get the attention back and opened a gate with his sling ring, preparing to part ways. "A couple of things. I will be visiting this Realm regularly to keep activity in check and help transit the relationship between Humans and Shinso. Now that the world knows, it is either coexistence or war. And I'd like to avoid war."

The students nodded their heads and slowly got up from the seat. Once the last person was standing, the couch disappeared, and so did the table and Strange's chair.

"Second point. I want to make one thing clear. After what happened with Alucard, you all should remain under the Radar for a while. For better or worse, your powers are now known to the world and with just a little bad luck, so are your identities. If that should be the case, some humans are going to fear you. A bully-mob created by panic is one of the very few things neither you nor they would need."

That was a point no one could argue with. Most of them were all too familiar with how things can get when someone is terrified of you. The lengths people would go to get rid of their terror was sometimes beyond inhumane.

"Now that this has been settled. I am going to take my leave. I trust it in your good judgment to not cause any more trouble for me. Cleaning up behind you is not something I'd look forward to becoming a trend" The doctor finally said before walking through the Sling-ring opened portal and closed it behind him once he was through.

* * *

Wong had, in the absence of the Sorcerer Supreme, made sure that the damage had been cleaned up in every other Major city in which Alucard's "Children" Broke loose, medically treating the injured helpers from the Yokai-realm and the humans who participated in fighting them off. Soldiers and anyone who was capable and/or stupid enough to try his luck.

Just as he was done with the last injured person, a Sling ring gate opened behind him and Strange emerged from it, closing it behind him again before giving Wong a look of confusion.

"What are you doing here? I thought you should be guarding Kamar Taj?"

Wong only replied with a nod then pointed at the infirmary tents. "I volunteered to help. Yes, I kept any information about Kamar Taj secret and wiped it from the memories of those who caught on on any clues."

Doctor Strange only nodded satisfied and turned his back to his good friend, reopening the Sling Ring gate and walked through, returning to Kamar Taj. He had a lecture to pick up. However, once there, he was greeted by a rather unpleasant visitor.

"Where were you! I waited for your arrival!" The Little witch whined with a pout as she crossed her arms, her eyes never leaving those of the Sorcerer Supreme. He in response just scoffed and Opened a Sling Ring gate behind her before using a spell to create a harmless shockwave, pushing her through.

He sighed out afterward, lying down in hopes of having regained peace, but before he knew it, he heard the same voice complain once more.

"Hey! That was not fair! Hear me out at least!" Ruby cried out and smacked herself down onto the nearest free place to sit on, much to the Sorcerers annoyance.

"What do you want here? Don't you have school to pick up on? Your recent shenanigans cost you many lessons." He counterargued, the tone one of a mixture of annoyance and mock for the young witch.

"I want to learn from you!"

"Absolutely now" Strange shot back. But Ruby wouldn't let the Idea go and pestered him nonstop over the course of the day. For hours, Kamar Taj would hear their bickering going back and forth.

"But please!"

"no"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

"No, and that's gonna make me fat."

"Come on, pleeeaaaaase?"

"For the last time, NO".

Ruby was tenacious, he credited her for that in his mind, but it was at his expenses so it only added further frustration to what was already present. He started to believe he could not escape this hellhole so he decided to try it. How bad could it be?

"Fine. BUT If you damage anything, or hurt anyone, then you are out. You get one chance."

Doctor strange would then experience a new form of discomfort that would haunt him in his every nightmare for the rest of his life.

Ruby straight up jumped the Sorcerer Supreme for a hug.

"AARGH get off me!" He yelped and pushed her off so she'd be back on her feet. He was not fond of children. He did not hate them, but he could not deal with them for dear life. That added to the fact she was testing his every thread of patience made this all the worse to swallow.

"Follow me, we got a long night ahead" he exclaimed then and walked her out into the open field within Kamar Taj, where he used to train when he joined too.

* * *

 **Alright, this chapter will be a little shorter, but I will try my best to bring out longer ones in the future. I really do hope that people will keep enjoying it, and if there is any specific requests someone has, R and R and I might actually end up getting it in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. Forgive my long absence. I was gone to unprepared and sudden Vacations with my Girlfriend. But Now that I am back, I am ready to Update you on this piece I am writing.**

 **I Really hope the long wait has not turned people off from the Idea of my Story, And I really do intend to release more, Even if it takes me years, I want to complete this story.**

* * *

This was it. This was Ruby's first official Day as Kamar Taj's newest Sorcerer-Apprentice and she was EXCITED! She kept hopping around, unable to even remotely contain herself, she was like an overcharged battery, and god forbid someone tells her to calm down.

"Calm down." Strange said, as if having broken the fourth wall to anticipate my Narration of the incident and purposely provoked a troublesome conversation. He himself sat down on a couch and drank a cup of tea while Ruby was opposite to him, keeping eye contact with him.

"But How do I do that?! I am so excited! I am finally gonna learn real Mysticism!"

Stephen slightly bit his lip to contain his own annoyance. He was more and more regretting that he accepted this cursed test of his patience. He used parts of his magic to restrain her arms and legs and bring her down to a kneeling position, which prompted her to calm down because she realized he would make her either way.

"Now, First we need to teach you the theory of all. The Knowledge and the know-how of Magic. What do you know about Magic?"

Ruby was humming out as she thought. She honestly didn't know all that much. She just knew that Magic was the force that operates outside of Logic. That it was what you would use, in an argument per say, if there was something you just could not explain whatsoever.

"I don't know..." She finally confessed, thinking it was a bad thing. Strange saw her lowering head and immediately moved himself to kneel before her and lift her head.

"First rule of Mysticism. No shame. Failure is one of the traits of Human nature no force in the universe can change that. You can't know everything and you most certainly can't do everything. Improve on the things you can do, learn the things you can know. Never waver in your capability to maximize what you Can do."

Ruby nodded, returning to her eager self and looked into strange's eyes with a strong look. Strange himself only gave a slight smile then started to slowly form a magical Circle. "Have you ever worked with a computer?" Ruby only shook her head to which Strange was thinking about how to formulate this then, if not in modern terms. Maybe...

"Alright, Then let me explain it like this. Each piece of Nature, every law, every fact, everything is like a Recipe to a Potion. Certain Ingredients must be met at certain amounts with the proper mixture and treating in order to create the right Potions. Noting that you are a Witch, you surely have learned that Recipes are final and cannot be edited unless you want to poison yourself to death."

Ruby nodded intently at everything the Sorcerer Supreme was saying and approved to his explanation of Potions. She indeed did learn that Recipes to each potion must be studied with utmost caution. Small mistakes could create big problems. Mass-genocide, ugly mutations or unwanted curses just because you poured 2 gramms of Rathair into the pot instead of 1.

"Now, Magic allows you to break some rules and Edit others. Certain recipes can be influenced by magic, which allows you to either rewrite ingredients, rewrite the entire recipe or create and undo potions without needing any ingredients or antidotes to begin with. Except those Recipes are a metaphor, and those rule-benchings apply to the very universe itself. Certain laws of nature can be bent, others broken, and a selected few can even be edited. Such as Gravity. With Magic, you can fly, heal wounds untreatable otherwise. One example, I know this man who permanently damaged his spine and was meant to be paralyzed for life. Magic allows him to walk despite his injury."

Ruby was amazed and surprised when she heard the last part. Magic truly was amazing, a paralyzed person being able to move the body parts that were permanently taken out of commision just because. And so much more was possible.

"However..." Strange resumed. "There are certain rules that must not be attempted to change. Laws of nature such as Balance between good and evil, or death. No power in the Universe can bring back the dead unless that power was the cause of it. If someone dies a natural death, then there is no way around it. Immortality is, and will always be, a myth to provoke the power-hungry and the desperate. Do not get tempted by promises."

Ruby understood once again. She thought about it for a moment and realized the good reference in this situation.

"So...kind of like the Jedi? Do not listen to the Dark side or you get seduced by it?"

"Now I know why Stark hates it when Parker makes pop culture movie references. Yes. It is like the light side and Dark side. Don't listen to what the dark side says. Do you know why?"

Ruby shook her head in response.

"Because it gives promises, but no guarantees. You COULD do, you COULD destroy, but that does not mean you WILL. Learning the difference between trust and certainty is key to remaining sane and rational when using Magic."

Ruby noted that in her mind as she kept listening and only then noticed that Strange had finished with the Magical Circle, thrusting his hands forward to make it erupt in a strong light. Ruby smiled widely and lifted her arms up in an attempt to replicate the Magical Circle, but to her surprise, BUT not to Strange's, she failed. Not even a single Line appeared in the air.

"Don't get frustrated. Despair will lead you to lose confidence which will tempt you to seek out power from the dark forces you cannot control. Keep trying until you get it. Read the books from the library, but stay away from those Wong tells you not to touch."

With that said, Strange just disappeared with the use of his Spacial replacement Magic, leaving Ruby on her own to keep her training.

After he left the main Room and made his way to the Library, he was halted by Wong who seemed to have a very concerned expression.

"Who would have thought that you of all people would ever take a student?"

Strange just scoffed and walked past Wong. "I have my reasons, my friend. She reminds me of myself in a way." Was his answer before he vanished around one of the bookshelf corners to see if there were any books he had yet to read.

Wong was not very convinced, but he would investigate later. For now he would keep tabs on Strange's apprentice.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Yokai Academy, Tsukune and the Driver were sitting in the principal's office to discuss Tenmei's last will. Apparently, one of his will's demands was that Tsukune is to be taught much harder so he could within one year become the next Principal.

"This is crazy" Tsukune said while leaning back in his seat. He was not really convinced he had it in himself to be principal, and so out of an instinctual reaction he denied that to be true. He couldn't be the next principal.

"Believe it, because this Will was written using a fracture of his own magic. It cannot be replicated or faked. This Will is the real deal kid. You're the successor."

Tsukune was beyond overwhelmed by this revelation. Out of all the things he could have been for this school, he had to be the newly appointed Principal. This was one road he knew he would get hurt at walking. "But are you sure I can do this? I don't even know how to lead a team, how am I expected to lead an entire school of kids?"

The Busdriver kept chuckling to himself in his own well-known low and sinister tone then turned to leave the Principal's office, waving goodbye to Tsukune. "You will figure it out. Incase needed, you can always get a coach appointed".

Tsukune frustrated himself over the thought, rubbing his forehead in the thought of the entire situation. "Aw man, what did I walk into this time"

Just when he thought things would not get more troublesome, the Principal's door was kicked open and Moka ran inside, followed by Kurumu and Ginei. "We have a problem. Ruby is missing"

Tsukune jumped from his seat and widened his eyes, worry washing over him. "What!? Where was she last seen?"

"We don't know! We have to find her" Kurumu said loudly and Gin tried to use his wolf-like nose to maybe trace her smell. "She is not in this realm, she must be with the humans!"

"Then the best way to find her is to ask the one who probably knows the human world best. But how do we find the Sorcerer?" Tsukune threw out, one hand resting on his chin as he was thinking. Then it occured to him.

"Maybe if Moka lets out enough vampiric power, he will sense the threat and come to us. But we should hurry!"

With the order given, the team of 4 rushed to the busstop where the busdriver would take them to the human world through the all too familiar tunnel in the mountain. As they traveled, they decided to spread out so Kurumu would be with Moka while Tsukune and Ginei would search possible locations. Due to the Tunnel's magical properties, and the still to be known powers of the driver, they somehow ended up out in New York, having exited one of the Tunnels from a nearby region then drove the rest of the way there.

* * *

"Something is off, They are back" Strange mumbled to himself as he got up from his seat, tossing his eyes towards north as if seeing through all walls which got a worried expression from Wong. After Strange went into the Library, he found some records about the old Civilization of Babylon and was fixiated with them, but because the book harnessed particularily deadly practices, even Strange was not permit to leave the Library and so he sat with Wong while reading it through.

"You think they came for their friend? I suspect she forgot to mention that her presence here was unnoted to them" Wong concluded and shook his head as if having predicted a bad omen from her just being there.

Strange only nodded and used his powers to disappear right before Wong's eyes, startling him as he always does.

"He has to stop doing this" Wong noted to himself and rubbed his temples in sheer annoyance. This was going so wrong in so many ways.

* * *

As if sending the arrival, the Busdriver immediately halted his vehicle right before getting off the Brooklyn Bridge. Since he just happened to be near a parking place which was made next to the Bridge in the aftermath of the second New York invasion - right before Thanos' arrival - the Busdriver decided to park just there and open the doors for the others to get out. Once exited, they saw the Sorcerer standing there, arms crossed, awaiting them already.

"I thought you gave me your word not to cause trouble anymore, and yet here you are trespassing into Human territory again while news about the Yokai reveal are still ongoing."

Tsukune stepped forth and gave the sorcerer an angry look in return. "We are looking for-"

"-Ruby, I know" Strange cut him off in his reply and opened a Sling Ring path right into the Sanctum Sanctorum which was where Ruby currently was training herself. "She is this way. She came on her own volition, so I invite you to hear it from herself"

It was hard to believe, but Tsukune nodded to the others and they all walked through, one by one, so they could meet Ruby and hear what she has to say about this. Once through, they saw her sitting there, reading a book while waving her hands in the air, creating what seemed to be the replica of a Magical circle, but no lights or anything, so it was just her hands at that moment.

"Ruby!" The four cried out and she got startled by their voices, jumping almost before then realizing who it was and ran to hug them all, cheering loudly.

"Why did you not tell us? We were really worried, we thought you got kidnapped" Moka spoke, her voice shaky from the emotional reunion. Ruby looked down while being hugged and sounded like she was nearly sobbing.

"Sorry, I was just so impressed I wanted to be a better witch and magic just sounded so cool to have and I-"

"We understand" Ginei said and pat her head to try and comfort her, ruffling her hair a bit as well. "But you should have told us. What if you were in danger?"

Ruby understood and nodded once again, smiling brightly at her friends and gave them a salute. "I will be save, Mister Doctor is training me really well!"

"It's Doctor Strange." The Sorcerer complained from the side and moved the Sling Ring-portal closer to the group and had waved them to go in. "And before we forget it, you have to return to your realm. I will supervise Ruby and will keep portals open so she will be residing within your world while she trains in mine."

The group understood and did as they were advised, giving Ruby their goodbyes before they left through the Portal which Strange closed behind him. However, despite them having been brought back to the Busdriver through the Portal, Strange felt that something was off.

"Ruby, Stay inside the Sanctum. I need to check on something" He announced and in the blink of an Eye, he was gone from her sight. She marveled at how cool that was and geeked out loudly, not even trying to hide the inner fangirl anymore. Much to her surprise, she was seen by Wong doing just that. He could only shake his head and sigh before leaving the room she was in again.

* * *

Strange was standing on the top of the Statue of Liberty, looking over the entire Area using his Sorcery. He was anxious, something he hadn't felt ever since he faced Thanos a good while ago, so he knew very well to be cautious and worried. Just when he was about to give up the search, he felt something behind him and immediately turned around, fists closed and the Sorcerer's Combat reinforcement spell was activated, coating his fists in a light, glowing gold. The usual shields he used often were pretty practical, but their size lowered mobility so Strange experimented a bit in order to make a more compact form of the Spell.

He looked at the person that stood now infront of him. It was a male from the more obvious traits, Long white hair, very bleachy face but there was something peculiar standing out. This person had very long and pointy Ears. They reached past the hair behind the male's head. Strange could only theorize what species it was, but knowing the living forms in the different Realms and Dimensions made classifying easier.

Strange kept observing his opposite. He wore a black armor from neck to toe, and althought it seemed like it was a form of light Armor, it looked sturdier than it should be. Before Strange could finish analysis, the Opposite drew a sword from their back and lunged themselves at Strange. He could narrowly dodge, but had to make a very large wave with his hand to balance himself. They were ontop of the Statue of Liberty and her head was not really big so they had limited Foothold.

"Who are you?" He asked while he took a step forward to close the gap, delivering a Punch to the Male's abdomen. He however tanked the hit with zero signs of Damage and punched Strange back, causing him to roll back and eventually fall down from the head of the Statue, forcing him to cast away the Combat Reinforcement and use his Sorcery to hover himself down so the landing would not hurt.

The Male who gave himself out as an enemy jumped down and landed with a Force strong enough to cause a crater which measured a good 10 Meters in diameter. The Male opened his mouth after the landing, attempting to speak.

"Sorcerer Supreme. This is our only warning. Do not interfere with what is about to happen. War is coming with the Yokai and we intent to end it along with them".

"I cannot let you do that. I stand as the Protector of all Realms and life. If you are intent to end life in order to save it then we have a disagreement". Was the response Strange gave. He prepared a spell to attack again, but before he could do so, the Male put his fists on his chest without crossing his arms and disappeared behind a Portal that opened behind him. Said Portal was a deep shade of Blue and Purple and had energy give it a fashionable decoration in form of waves.

Strange, taken aback by the disappearance, sighed out loudly before he looked around to make sure he was not seen. Once he verified that there were no witnesses, he returned to the Sanctuary, going straight for the Library where he stumbled upon Wong who was currently reading a Lecture.

"My old friend. We have a problem."

* * *

 **I am so godawfully sorry that this chapter took so long. I will try to keep the story updated, but I can not promise regularity for anything.**


End file.
